fun and Games
by Yoko Fujioka
Summary: The Majestics and Bladebreakers play video games in their hotel room. Attempted humor, sorry if it sucks. Serious OOC-ness, you've been warned! D:


**Okay, i haven't the slightest idea where this came from, but upon reading Aquila Tempest's and chocolatelover16's drabble fics, I couldn't help but want to write this. Sorry if it isn't funny, i tried...and kinda failed XP. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately. The Majestics and Bladebreakers belong to Takao Aoki and all those people. Nor do I own Klonoa, although it would be frickin' awesome if I did because that game is THE BEST! You all should try it sometime! Anyway, Klonoa belongs to Namco, all i own is my copy of the games and my poor GBA, which is so old they don't make new games for it anymore. TT^TT  


* * *

**"Aw man, not again~!" Oliver whined as he attempted to glare at the T.V screen. The screen was split in half, and while Rei's side proudly blared YOU WIN in large sparkly letters, his own side spelled out YOU LOSE in dark blue letters, his character sobbing unhappily in the corner of the screen.

"Mou~ why does this keep on happening?" The boy sobbed unhappily, throwing the controller in the air and flopping on his back, wincing when the controller hit him in the head upon its descent back down.

"Did you see that?" Enrique teased as he fell to the ground laughing, clutching his sides as baby blue eyes filled with tears. Johnny was in the same position , except unlike Enrique, who was on the floor at the time, he was on the couch, so that he fell off, sending the other two boys into their own fits of laughter.

"Shut up!" The Scottish boy growled as he threw a pillow in both of their faces.

"Oh no, stop it, it hurts so much!" Enrique teased making Oliver laugh even harder. In the background, the other team sweat dropped as they watched the 3 European boys banter back and forth teasingly.

* * *

After that little argument, they played a couple more games until everyone got bored. Then, out of nowhere, Enrique pulled a game out of his suitcase. On the cover was the name Klonoa and a little black bunny with yellow eyes and white tipped ears. On his head was a backwards baseball cap that was baby blue in color with pacman on it, and he also wore a jacket in the same shade. On his hands he wore large chunky yellow gloves along with red boot-like shoes on his feet, completing the look.

"Eh? What's that?" Someone asked.

"Klonoa." The boy said simply. The group gave him a blank stare, making the Italian boy roll his eyes and sigh. "it's a strategy game" He said finally. "A really hard one"

"Enrique, I'm pretty sure that's because you need a BRAIN to play." Johnny snickered, making Enrique's face darken as a large angry mark formed on his forehead.

"SHUT UP, YOU!" The blond yelled, about to make a beeline towards Johnny when Oliver dived forward and caught him, lest he do anything drastic. Where was Robert when you needed him? The German boy was the only one who could make the other two behave.

"Sounds like fun!" Max said happily grabbing the disk from the boy's hand and putting it in the slot, effectively breaking the silence as the two teams mumbled to one another and gathered around the T.V screen.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, everyone's eyes were glued to the screen as Kai went farther and farther through the game, finally getting to the second boss but dieing, Klonoa moaning in agony as the screen turned black. Despite the mentioned time, Kai, who was the farthest in the game out of all of them, had only made it to the end of the second level and was now quietly gloating to himself as he watched the others struggle to get even halfway to where he was.

"Neh, Kai, I can't figure this puzzle out, what did you do again?" Takao whined straining his neck to look at the older boy without fully turning around, pouting when the boy just smirked.

"Figure it out yourself, dumbass." Said Russian said simply, flicking his wrist back in forth in annoyance, making Takao growl slightly and puff out his cheeks before eventually turning back and continuing to play.

"man, this game is freaking impossible!" The Japanese boy said angrily as Klonoa fell off the platform and died, almost throwing the controller through the T.V in his annoyance.

"hey, you guys, I think I might have a solution" Oliver said smirking evilly, making the others lean in. However, the boy said nothing, just winked and held a finger to his lips before running out the door.

"What is he talking about?" Max asked looking at the two older boys, who smirked.

"Our secret weapon" Enrique and Johnny said at the same time, Enrique winking his left eyes while Johnny did the same with his right. The 3 bladebreakers looked at them in confusion.

_'that didn't answer our question at all…'

* * *

_

A couple of minutes later, Oliver came back, grinning happily as he pulled along a very tired looking Robert behind him.

"what is this?" The German boy asked looking up at his teammates in confusion.

"It's a strategy game." Enrique said handing him the large black controller. "You're good at video games, and we need help"

The bladebreakers were a bit surprised by this. Robert, 30-year-old-in-a-20-year-old's-body-Robert played video games? They would have taken him for more of the board game type of person, and even that seemed a little childish for him.

Hearing the boss music, they turned their attention back to the screen and almost fell when they saw that the man had already defeated the first boss and was well into the 1st stage of the second level. In no time at all, the German male was more than half way through the game, and Johnny sent Kai an triumphant look before putting a hand on Robert's shoulder.

"Thanks a lot Robert, you can stop playing now." Johnny said giving his captain a smile before he handed him over to Enrique and Oliver, who said good night before leading Robert back to their shared room.

"And, that, Hiwatari, is why you do not mess with the game master" Johnny said winking and giving Kai a "V" for victory using his pointer and middle fingers before opening the door and running after his teammates.

Victory was theirs.

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaand lame ending. Sorry about that, people, I had absolutely NO idea how to end this, so I kinda just went with the flow...and ended up with this. *sweat drop***

**Review or I'll have to come after you with rabid man-eating bunnies! Even if you're a girl, the bunnies just really don't care at the moment, because I do believe mentioning the word "rabid" somewhere in there... :3  
**


End file.
